


Breathe

by SleepyMosquito



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyMosquito/pseuds/SleepyMosquito
Summary: Питер убирает костюм в шкаф.Питер учит дыхательную гимнастику.У Питера дрожат руки и панические атаки.





	Breathe

Питер убирает костюм в шкаф.

Питер учит дыхательную гимнастику.

У Питера дрожат руки и панические атаки.

Считай про себя и дыши, говорит темя Мей. Считай и дыши. Но Питер не может дышать. Легкие сдавливает, а он провожает взглядом соседских мальчишек, которым буквально в прошлом месяце было по десять лет, а сейчас они почти одногодки.  
Паучье чутье молчит, но Питеру страшно, волнами накатывает и смывает куда-то в море отчаяния и страха.

Пять лет, которые стали для него мгновением. Некоторые его одноклассники закончили школу, а он побывал в космосе, на другой планете. И от этого тоже легче не становится. Легче вообще не становится. Ни от дыхательной гимнастики, ни от долгих разговоров с тетей Мей. Он не может притворяться, будто всё в порядке. Не в порядке. Он не в порядке. 

Питер не в порядке.

Он не совсем понимает, что происходит, когда возвращается. Всё вокруг мельтешит, мелькает красками, взрывами. Ему некогда думать, осознавать. Им надо победить. Питер успевает обнять мистера Старка, точнее мистер Старк успевает обнять Питера, до того, как пожертвовать собой. Первое, что встречает Питер, вернувшись с того света – это смерть.  
Как он может продолжать быть дружелюбным соседом, если не может это контролировать. Если не может это пережить?  
Питер прячет костюм подальше в шкаф, а рамку с их совместной фотографией опускает вниз. Затыкает окружающий мир наушниками и смотрит строго под ноги, чтобы не замечать.  
Их собирают раз в неделю, тех кто пропал со щелчком и пропустил пять лет. В школе специальные курсы, где им должны помочь адаптироваться. Питер сидит за Нэдом, прячась от психолога, который совсем не помогает. Нервно стучит ногой и прячет дрожащие руки.   
Не помогает. Не ему. Ведь остальные не летали в чертов космос, у других на глазах не умирал наставник, почти отец.

Питер не может дышать.

Воздух выбивает как тогда в разряженной атмосфере. Сердце неровно отбивает ритм, в ушах страшный шум. То ли рев космического корабля, то ли шум битвы, где его кидает через всё поле, где всё, что он успевает сказать: «Мы победили».  
Питер не помнит, как очутился в пустом классе, во время урока химии. В его руке телефон с набранным номером Тони и занесенный над зеленой кнопкой палец. Он помнит, как разучился дышать. На щеках мокро и он знает, что на том конце никто не ответит.   
Питер учит дыхательную гимнастику. 

Считай и дыши.

Вдох. Выдох. Вдох.

Дыши.


End file.
